The pony foursome experiment
by iixKatyxii
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle receives a letter from queen Celestia, she invites Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack and Flutter Shy to come over to help her with her experiment. Flutter Shy is tied up and the other three do their work.


Twilight, Jackie and Rainbow where whispering between themselves, adjusting some sort of fleshy sticks onto their lower parts, luckily the colours matched their pelts "oooh... it definitely works..." Twilight muttered while shaking the dim violet stick in her hand, Fluttershy watched in confusion as they all touched and poked at the flesh "hey now Twilers! don't go wastin' yerself! we've gotta let Flutters have some fun too" Jackie elbows Twilight, interrupting her 'session' "right, sorry" Flutter looks up to Rainbow, who is giving her a devious smile "you know Jackie, these things you got are almost as awesome as the ones you got before, but they would be 20% cooler if they had-" Jackie pulls a small piercing-like object from god knows where, and turns Rainbow around, fiddling with her fleshy stick for a few seconds, once done Jackie and Rainbow turn back around, Rainbow's shaft is in Flutter's face now, almost touching, she has a piercing through it that is shining in the moon light seeping in through the windows of Twilight's humble tree, Flutter looks up at Rainbow in fear "hey, don't look so worried, piercings feel WAAAAAAY better than just the regular old thing" "oi! watch yer yapper partner! I spent an entire castle worth of apples on these" Rainbow punches Jackie's shoulder playfully "that's not what I meant" Jackie rolls her eyes and returns her attention to Flutter, who is mumbling under the foamy red ball strapped to her mouth "oh I almost forgot yours Flutters! here ya go" Jackie struggles with applying the meat, but eventually gets it "alright, who goes first?" Twilight looks up from the scroll she is reading "I should go, Celestia asked ME after all" Twilight comes forward, and flashes a flirty face in Flutters' direction, Flutter blushes and feels herself harden, Twilight unstraps the thing around Flutters' mouth and moves down, so she is staring at Flutters' shaft "you better make this up to me" Twilight pouts her lips and slowly lowers them onto the tip of the now rock hard yellow stick of flesh, instantly Flutters' shouts out with pleasure and shoots seemingly endless strings of cum, Twilight jumps back before making contact "heh heh, looks like someone REALLY likes you Twilight" Rainbow hints "I would've thought such a shy little one like Flutters would've taken quite the treatment" the orange pony laughs without any mercy, Flutters blushes again and her once erect penis almost instantly loses interest, flopping over like a limp French fry "this might take a little magic" Twilight's horn starts to glow with a sparkling purple light which then transfers to Flutters, Flutters feels every inch of pleasure go "she should take a while longer to... 'release' now" Twilight sighs and steps back "looks like that's my go" "Dash, get the rope" "why? you said we wouldn't need it" "now now, ya don't want the stallion to run off now do ya?" "good point" Rainbow runs off to the other side of the room and grabs a thick rope, she returns and ties up Flutter's hoofs and stands her up "alright, she shouldn't be able to move now" Flutter stuggles but can barely move "hey there Dash, you ain't so bad at tyin'. Maybe you should come down to the barn and help me wrangle the bulls sometime" "nah, I've got enough work already, with all the clouds and rainbows that have to be spread around" "uh, guys! kinda off topic here!" Twilight angrily exclaims "right" they reply in unison "so who's goin' where?" Jackie asks "hmm... well, I'd rather not spend tonight sucking on somepony's popsicle, so I think I'll BE sucked" "righty-o partner, I'll go behind, I'm more of an ass kind of girl" "okay. I guess that leaves me under" Twilight squeezes herself underneath Flutter, Flutter looks down in fear "wh-what is thi-" Twilight covers Flutter's mouth "it's better if you don't speak" Twilight flips herself around so she is staring at Flutter's silken folds behind the slumping penis, Jackie presses the tip of her hardened cock against Flutter's hole, Rainbow does the same but instead on her lips "ready gals?" they nod and get to work, Jackie and Rainbow were in perfect sync, while Jackie was as deep as possible inside Flutter's behind, Rainbow's tip was the only part of her thick meat that was still inside of Flutter's mouth, Twilight jerked her hand up and down the yellow penis while she licked the dripping vagina, Flutter moaned around Rainbow's warmth adding to the pleasure and flicked her tongue over the bright pink nub "oooh... oh man Flutter... you sure know how to use that sweet tongue of yours..." Rainbow moaned before starting her sentence, Flutter forced her hips backwards which caused a loud groan to erupt from Jackie's pretty southern lips, Twilight lightly dabbed her tongue around Flutter's lips one last time before shuffling up once more to suck on her clit, Jackie and Rainbow were starting to get closer to their climax, and gave each other sensual looks, they both leant forward and locked their lips, exploring each other's mouth's with their tongue's and exchanging spit, as they pulled away a string of spit clung on to their bottom lips "that's the best kiss I've had in a while I'll say" Jackie manages to get out between breaths "agreed" Rainbow mutters back, Twilight continues to suck on Flutter's clit until finally she reaches her climax and cums from both her moist pussy lips and her pulsing cock, Twilight swallows as much as she can and uses her magic on Flutter, Flutter can't seem to stop cumming all over Twilight, but she doesn't mind and keeps on swallowing making Flutter's orgasm moan erupt and cause a chain reaction with Rainbow "ahhh... Fluh... Flutter... don't... stop..." Rainbow can't hold it back and shoots rockets inside of Flutter's mouth, Flutter tastes the unmistakable taste of sherbet and swallows every last drop, Rainbow pulls out and falls down, meeting Fluttershy at face level, they both get this sudden urge to kiss and they do so, their tongues fighting for dominance "uhhh... mmhmm..." Jackie moans as she also spurts her seed inside of Flutter's behind and pulls out, Rainbow quickly pulls away from Flutter and gives a huge smile at the sight of Twilight's plump, tight pussy dripping as she gulps down the sweet buttery liquid still pouring from Flutter, Jackie pokes Rainbow's shoulder and gives her an evil smile "you didn't think this was over, did you?" "huh? wh-" Rainbow is interrupted when Jackie pulls off the orange penis and jumps onto Rainbow riding her in the cowgirl position, Rainbow knows she can't protest so she goes with it and slams down Jackie's hips with great force, Twilight stops her magic and rises from under Flutter, the ropes snap and Flutter crashes to the ground with pleasure and exhaustion "looks like everyone came but me. Well, at least it was better than that time with Spike..." Jackie and Rainbow stop to look at each other, they get up and kiss Twilight on the cheek before pushing her over and removing her violet 'nightstick', Rainbow bends forward to Twilight's mouth to lock their lips and battle their tongues, Jackie shoves her tongue as deep into Twilight's tunnel as far as she can and darts it in and out, Twilight pushes away Rainbow to speak "guys, stop or I'll c-CUUUUUUUUUMM!" Twilight's climax is reached and her delicious nectar pours from her, Jackie swallows most of it but keeping a little to pass on to Twilight, spitting it into her mouth and she swallows "*gulp* so... I don't taste all that bad after all, heh" Jackie smiles and clops over to Flutter, who is still wheezing on the floor "so, you like that?" Flutter looks up and nods "y-yeah... it was amazing" "guys, you know, that was great and all but I'm getting pretty tired. Why don't we all have a little sleep over?" Twilight winks "yeah, actually. I'm way too tired to fly back home" Rainbow yawns "that'd be great partner, thanks, if I go home now Big Mac'll be wanted to buck my tree if you know what I mean" all four of the ponies walk over to the single bed and squeeze together, having a peaceful night.

THANK YOU FOR READING! I LOVE YOU! :D PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!  
>Ash and Kate: s10685269/1/Ash-and-Kate  
>Equestrian Girls: s10640560/1/The-Equestrian-Girls  
>Give my stories fair reviews please! hater votes don't help anyone!<p> 


End file.
